Road to Sasuke
by MayaStorm
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto's relationship goes sour, Naruto wishes that he lived in different world and by some sort of magic when he wakes up the next morning he finds himself in an alternate universe where Sasuke is a playboy and everything is not what it should be...
1. Falling Apart

**Present**

"Hey Sasuke, can you please hold Hibiki for a second. I need to go grab something from the room quickly."

"Hn. Can't you see my hands are full already? You're the one who made me carry the bag with all the beach stuff Naruto."

"Ugh, just forget it. I guess I'll just leave without it then."

"Fine. Give him to me, I'll just put this stuff down."

"No, don't worry about it. God forbid I inconvenience the almighty Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn."

The Uchiha-Uzumaki clan walked outside of their penthouse apartment and into the elevator in silence. Naruto stared at the buttons as they traveled to the ground floor. So much for trying not to argue in front of the child. Recently it seemed like all he and Sasuke did was argue. But it wasn't always like this. Not at all...

**2 Years Ago**

"Never in my life did I ever think I would be living in a penthouse suite with one of the richest guys in town." Naruto gazed around his new apartment in amazement as he tried to reel his head around the fact that he was now one of those 'fancy rich people' that he so despised as a child.

"Well that's what you get for stealing the Uchiha heir's heart." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's awe.

"It wasn't intentional really. But I'm glad it happened." Naruto glided over to Sasuke and captured him in a hug. "Thank you for this. Really. You've changed my entire world. I couldn't be happier to call you my husband"

"Oh Naruto. You have no idea how much you mean to me." Sasuke whispered into his ear.

They broke apart and Naruto grinned.

"Come one. Why don't you show me how much I mean to you in the bedroom?"

Naruto started to drag Sasuke into their new bedroom. This was it. His new life. He was married to his soul mate. Naruto smiled softly. There's no way he would ever get tired of Sasuke. Not in a million years.

**Present**

The loud ding of the elevator brought Naruto out of his reverie. He let out a sigh as Sasuke began to walk in front of them.

"Oh Hibiki" he muttered to his gurgling son. "When did all of this trouble even start?"

The baby giggled at his father's question. Naruto gave him a sad smile and started trailing after Sasuke. This was going to be a long afternoon. He could just feel it.

* * *

The following day Naruto was home alone with Hibiki as Sasuke was at work. He had put Hibiki to sleep about ten minutes earlier so it would be a while before he woke up. Naruto grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter and dialed his best female friend. She answered on the third ring.

"Yo Sakura what you up to right now?"

Sakura sighed on the other side. "Honestly Naruto. It's 'Hey Sakura, what are you doing right now?' Is it really so hard to speak proper English?"

"When you live with a toddler who can only say a few select words, grammar becomes a thing of the past."

"I don't count that as an excuse because Sasuke still speaks like a normal person. How is my favourite godson anyway?" Sakura questioned.

"He's fine I put to him to bed like ten minutes ago. Are you doing anything important right now? Cause I'm really bored and I need you to come over and keep me company"

"I'm sorry Naruto. Not all of us are married to multi-millionaires allowing us to relax at home everyday. I'm working right now."

"Ditch. I could really use some company right now."

Sakura sighed again. "I'm really sorry Naruto but you're going to have to keep yourself entertained."

"Ugh alright whatever. See you tonight when you come over for dinner."

"Yeah are you sure that it's okay for you to be inviting all your friends over without Sasuke's permission?"

"I don't know. I don't care. It's my home as well. Why do I need to run everything past him anyway?"

"Okay okay. I get it. Things are still a bit frosty with Sasuke."

"A bit?" Naruto snorted. "It's like every time I do or say anything, he finds a problem with it. But anyway I don't want to bore you with my marital problems. See you later."

"You're not boring me Naruto. I'll talk to you properly later okay? Bye."

Naruto pressed the end call button on his phone and sighed. He was grateful for Sakura but he knew that by the end of tonight he would have had yet another row with Sasuke. He hated having these arguments with Hibiki around. All he wanted was to give his son a happy childhood and it seemed like the only way he could do that was if he and Sasuke split up...

No. He refused to think like that. Sasuke was his SOUL MATE for goodness sake. He wasn't going to just give up on them. In the back of his mind he felt a slight twinge of guilt for going behind Sasuke's back but he really could not stand the idea of spending yet another night alone at home while Sasuke was at work.

'He probably wouldn't even know they were here. He comes home so late anyway…Maybe I'll ask them to leave early. Just to be on the safe side.'

Yet somehow, Naruto still had this sinking feeling that everything was sure to go wrong.

Naruto was busy reading a magazine when he heard the buzzer. He practically skipped to go answer it.

"Narutooooo! How's it going bro?!"

Naruto grinned and gave his friend a high-five. "Kiba! Everything's good man!" Total lie. Naruto noticed the two people behind him. "Shino, Hinata it's lovely to see you guys again."

Shino gave what seemed to be a frown. It was hard to tell underneath his black shades that he wore all the time. Even when he was indoors. "Naruto. Why are you so friendly with Kiba yet so formal when you are talking to me? Am I not one of your best friends as well? Do I not deserve a high-five for being your friend since college? No it would appear not."

Naruto gave an awkward shrug. "Sorry about that Shino. I just didn't think you were the high-five sort. Here I'll give you one now."

"No, do not worry about it. I understand how our relationship is now. I was just foolish before." Shino walked past Naruto and made his way to the balcony.

Kiba sighed in frustration "Great job Naruto. Now he's sulking. He's gonna be like that for the next few days at the least. I wish you'd realise you're not the one who has to live with him!"

Naruto laughed. "It's not my fault you chose to be roommates with a psycho case."

There was a soft feminine giggle from behind Kiba. Naruto grinned. "Your roommates are a bunch of idiots Hinata. How do you live with them?"

Hinata blushed. "I-I don't know Naruto. I just do. We're all r-really good friends."

Naruto laughed again. He could already feel his spirits being lifted. Who cared about Sasuke and all his drama? Tonight he was going to have fun.

An hour later and all of his other friends had arrived. There was Chouji who was known to eat about 7 large pizzas and still ask for dessert. Shikamaru who was Chouji's best friend and a waiter despite having the brains to actually be a scientist or doctor. Ino was their childhood friend due to their fathers all going to school together and she was a model who was well on her way to stardom. She had already appeared on several magazine covers and was known for her 'fearless' personality.

Tenten worked at the local museum and was fascinated with both ancient and modern weaponry and had a terrifyingly large gun collection. Lee was her weird best friend who was a fitness training instructor and HIS best friend was Neji Hyuga whose company was rivals with Sasuke's company and he also coincidently happened to be Hinata's cousin.

Naruto smiled as he gazed around the room. Everybody was socializing and having a good time. What's the point of having a super fancy apartment and not throwing amazing parties? Ino and Shikamaru had even brought their daughter over so that Hibiki could have company. He chuckled when he recalled the memory of Ino telling him she was dating Shikamaru. He had refused to believe her and went about four months before he realised that Shikamaru and Ino actually WERE a real couple.

"If talking to yourself is a sign of madness then surely laughing to yourself has to be on that list somewhere?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Sakura! I seriously didn't think you were coming there for a second."

"Yeah, yeah same old work crap. My boss is a real slave driver."

Naruto smiled. "Tsunade is really working your ass huh?"

"You have no idea."

Naruto shook his head. "Tough times, tough times…"

They stared at each other for a moment before they both started laughing.

"Woo Naruto," Sakura said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Already been drinking? I don't think I've seen you this happy since Hibiki was adopted."

"I haven't felt this good in a while." It feels like I haven't seen everyone in forever and to have them all here at once is just a great feeling you know?"

Sakura was silent for a second before she said. "Yeah it is. It's also a great distraction from the S-word right? You're bottling up your emotions and focusing on a trivial event to help distract from what's really cutting you"

"Damn Sakura, I thought you were a doctor doctor not a therapist?!"

Sakura shrugged. "My mother was a psychologist. What can I say?"

"Well none of that stuff is true. I just wanted to have fun for once. " Naruto replied.

"Uh-huh. Look Naruto this whole deal with Sasuke is really just going overboa-"

Sakura was cut off by Naruto shushing her. She saw Naruto staring at the entrance and followed his eyes. She gasped in horror. "Oh no..."

There at the door, home early from work was Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto gulped and then took a deep breath. He turned around and gave Sakura the biggest smile he could muster. "I'll be right back Sakura, there's just something I need to take care of."

Sakura looked suspicious. "Naruto…"

Naruto started to jog away from her and towards Sasuke. He had no idea what was going to happen now. Would Sasuke yell at him in front of all his friends or would he just ignore what was going on and retire to the bedroom?

"Hey, you're home early…" Naruto gave a nervous chuckle.

Sasuke had a dazed look on his face as looked around his living room filled with people. "Five minutes." He murmured softly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I said five minutes. As in you have five minutes to get rid of your ragtag team of friends or else I'll do it." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

Naruto gaped at him. "You're kidding right? You can't seriously expect me to just kick them out?!"

"Yes. I do. And if you're unable to do it then I will. I have no qualms about kicking these strangers out of my home."

Naruto's face went red. "First off, they're not strangers. They're my friends whom I've known longer than I've known you might I add. Second, this is not just your home. It's mine as well."

"That doesn't change the fact that it's still also mine. You should have asked my permission before doing something like this."

"You would have just said no!" Naruto spat out furiously.

"We'll never know now will we? You have about 3 minutes remaining by the way." Sasuke began to walk upstairs while ignoring the stares he was getting.

Naruto was seething with anger. He glanced over at Sakura who was staring at him clearly having seen the entire exchange between him and Sasuke. He cleared his throat and hollered out. "All right guys. I'm really sorry about this but the dinner party's over."

There was a loud groan from the crowd. Nonetheless they began to shuffle towards the door. They all knew about Sasuke and his moods. Some of them offered their condolences to Naruto while he just stood there and pretended like it didn't really matter. Sakura demanded to speak to Naruto as he ushered her out the door but he pretended like he couldn't hear her and practically shut the door in her face. As soon as everybody had left Naruto took a deep breath. He grabbed the door handle and almost ripped it off as he opened the door and stormed out. He didn't know where he was going. He knew he would come back eventually but at the moment if he stayed in that apartment any minute longer he might do something he will regret.

As Naruto walked the streets of Konoha city, one of Japans more quieter cities, he found himself at the park. In the afternoons he would bring Hibiki here and together they would feed the ducks. It was a simple activity but it got them both out of the house and away from HIM. Naruto plopped down on a bench and flung his arm over his face. "What's going on? Why is this happening to us? Why are we falling apart?" He shifted positions so that now his head was resting on his folded fingers in true classic Sasuke style. He stared into the pond that he had seen many times before. Naruto realised that he had never seen the park at night before and gazed around in awe at the quietness and lack of screaming children.

As Naruto began to look up at the sky he noticed it was a full moon and he thought to himself. "I love both Sasuke and Hibiki dearly but sometimes, just sometimes, I wish I had never met them. I miss the days of living with Pervy Granddad, it was so easy back then. Sure I didn't know my parents but at least when I came home everyday, I knew there was joy waiting for me. Fun times to be had waiting for me. I used to be so crazy as a kid, I was a parent's nightmare. But now…I don't even recognise myself. My whole life is just babies and arguments. I wish that I lived in a world where everything was different. Sasuke wasn't sour and broody and I was an independent man with a job of my own without a care in the world."

Naruto sighed and unwillingly stood up. He walked like a zombie back home and found himself in his living room. The lights were switched off so he couldn't see anything but he somehow made it to the guest room. His pyjamas were in his and Sasuke's room and he didn't feel like seeing Sasuke's face at that moment so he flopped down onto the bed in his normal clothes and immediately fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. What Naruto didn't realise is that sometimes who have to be careful what you wish for…


	2. Waking Up

**A/N: Shout out to my first reviewers AnimeMusicYaoi, Megusiq, April Catastrophe and Rushi-sama. To the rest of you, thanks for reading and all the favourites :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I will say this once only but I do not own Naruto. Why would anyone think that anyway...?**

* * *

Bright. Too bright. Naruto cracked open his eyes and immediately threw his blankets off his body to the side of the bed. Today was an extremely hot day. Didn't the weather guy say it was going to be chilly today? Oh well, they're always wrong anyways. Naruto swung his legs onto the floor and yawned. It was only then did he notice that he was not in the guest room but in the master bedroom that he shared with Sasuke. Now while usually this wouldn't be strange, the fact that the room had been entirely redecorated was. Naruto knew Sasuke was a strange guy but he definitely wasn't the type to go all Clean House in just one night. Not to mention this was so not Sasuke's style. This was much more…feminine.

As Naruto shifted his weight on the bed, he heard a groan coming from underneath the blankets that he had kicked off his body when he woke up. A groan that was most definitely not Sasuke's. Naruto began to panic. Who was in his bed? Where was Sasuke? This felt like their bedroom but everything was disorientated and there were stuff lying everywhere. Sasuke was the biggest neat-freak around so even if they were arguing he would still clean up Naruto's mess. This place was practically a dump.

The person who groaned began to stir next to him. Naruto braced himself for the worst and the person appeared to rising from underneath the blankets. As their face emerged from beneath the sheets, Naruto stifled a gasp.

"Morning, Naruto darling. You're actually up before me? How rare." The person crawled over to Naruto and wrapped their arms around him and kissed the side of his face.

"Sakura…um what's going on? Why are you here?" Naruto was flabbergasted. Why was _Sakura _in his bed and why was she _kissing _him?

Sakura giggled and trailed her fingers on Naruto's face. "What do you mean Naruto? Where else would I be?"

"Work? Your apartment?"

"Silly this _is _my apartment. It's our apartment."

Naruto blinked. Their apartment? Since when did he live with Sakura? Did he ask her to move in with them yesterday? Even if he did she would have said no anyway because they didn't live close enough to the hospital. "What happened to your place?"

Sakura yawned and replied absent-mindedly. "I sold it ages ago, sweetie. You were there with me remember?"

Naruto frowned. "Oh right. Um, Sakura one more thing. Are we…are we a couple?"

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, her light blonde hair with pink highlights flying around her as she practically convulsed next to Naruto. "Are we a couple? Are you high, Naruto? We've been together for almost 6 years now."

'Six years?' Naruto thought in disbelief. How was that even possible? He'd been together with Sasuke for four years, two of which they spent married. Maybe it was Sakura who was the one that was high. He noticed the sudden silence and Sakura staring at him with a worried expression on her face. He figured that he should just go with it and try and figure what was going on by himself. "I knew that of course silly. I was just trying to see if you could remember."

Relief flooded into Sakura's face. "Thank goodness. You looked so serious there for a second."

"I've always been a good actor." Naruto lied and kissed Sakura on the cheek. He was tempted to kiss her on the mouth but he was worried that he might throw up afterwards. Naruto shuddered at the thought of making out with Sakura of all people. She was his childhood best friend for goodness sake. In the past he would have jumped at the opportunity but now he was gay and married to another MAN. Well, at least he thought that they were still married. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on. It's probably one of those bizarre dreams that he won't remember by the time he woke up.

While he was still asleep though, he was curious to find out what had happened to Sasuke. It didn't seem like Sasuke lived here with them unless dream Naruto was some eccentric bisexual who lived with girlfriend and boyfriend at the same time. He was dying to find out so he turned around and asked Sakura "Hey, uh, sweetie, do you know what happened to Sasuke?"

Sakura gave Naruto a doubtful stare and twirled her hair between her fingers. "Sasuke Uchiha? Hell if I know. The last time I heard of that pile of mess was like a year ago."

Pile of mess? Was dream Sasuke a hobo of some sort? Despite the fact that Sasuke was his husband, there was a part of Naruto that really wanted to see him begging for something. Serves the bastard right for being such a jerk in real life.

After breakfast and a quick shower Naruto found, himself sitting by the kitchen counter trying to not to concentrate on the fact that all Sakura was wearing was a rather skimpy piece of lingerie. He knew he was gay but there was a time in his teenage life when he was head over heels in love with Sakura. Then he met Sasuke and all those feelings became a joke that was thrown around at dinner tables.

Meanwhile Sakura was busying herself by making some, surprisingly really delicious smelling waffles. Real Sakura was always either in a rush to get to the hospital or was too tired from coming _back_ from the hospital to actually cook any proper food so Naruto had no idea she was such a culinary genius. And if you can cook waffles then you're a genius according to Naruto's standards as the only thing he could make on his own was instant ramen and baby formula.

Sakura smiled serenely at Naruto and put his plate in front of him. "Here you go my love. Hope you found it tasty."

Naruto took a bite and immediately fell into a state of euphoria. If this was the kind of food that he got to eat in dreams then he never wanted to wake up. These waffles were out of this world! Even Sasuke couldn't cook like this. "Oh my god, Sakura. This is heavenly. This is by far the best dream I've ever had in my life."

Sakura scrunched her nose. "Dream? Naruto this is real life."

Naruto swallowed and replied, "Right, to you this is real life. Don't worry about I said. I'm delirious from the absolute wonder that is known as your waffles.

Sakura smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Silly boy. I'm going to have a shower and then afterwards you and I can…" She winked and slowly sauntered away.

Naruto choked at the thought of having to sleep with Sakura. He didn't want to hurt her feelings so he shovelled the rest of sacred meal into his mouth and raced for the door. He contemplated leaving a note or something behind but then he remembered that it was just a dream so Sakura wouldn't even know he left.

As he reached main entrance he noticed a car that was not theirs in his and Sasuke's-or rather Sakura's allocated parking spot. It was probably his or Sakura's but he didn't think to look for the car keys and he couldn't risk going back up there so he decided to take the train. He knew where he was headed anyway. If there was one person who could help with anything including where to find Sasuke, it would have to none other than the person who brought him up, his grandfather, the great Jiraiya. That man knew everything. Not only was he the town's (possibly the country's) biggest pervert, he was also the biggest gossip around meaning that he was Naruto's best bet at finding Sasuke.

As Naruto hopped off the train he wondered if this Jiraiya was going to the same as the real one. He hoped not because the real Jiraiya was actually a bit of a pain to deal with. He was seldom serious around Naruto and was constantly teasing him about being married with a child. He didn't get what the big deal was because at one point in his life Jiraiya also married with a child. Until his wife developed leukaemia and died leaving him to raise Naruto's father by himself. And then when his son died he was forced to bring up his grandson. Wow, Naruto forgot about how sad his grandfather's life really was. No wonder he was such a weirdo now.

It wasn't long until he found Jiraiya's house. He was more familiar with these roads than with the ones near his penthouse apartment. To him this would always be home. He may be raising his son up somewhere else but this was undoubtedly home. A strong wave of nostalgia suddenly struck as he recalled the memories he had growing up here. Memories of spending week days doing chores at home because he got suspended for fighting at school. Memories of sneaking in through the living room window and not his window because the way the house was situated, Jiraiya could see Naruto's window from his bedroom but he couldn't see the living rooms one so Naruto could just sneak in through there and walk through his bedroom door without getting caught. There were just too many memories that Naruto had almost forgotten about…

Naruto shook his head to regain his concentration and knocked at the door. He hoped Jiraiya was at home for once instead of the questionable strip club he frequented. He really didn't want to go there because everytime he did, he had to take a very long and thorough shower afterwards to feel even remotely clean again. To Naruto's surprise it seemed as though his favourite pervert actually was home. He could hear the sound of the latch being unlocked from the other side.

As the door swung open, Naruto couldn't help it and found himself flinging his arms around his grandfather. With all the trouble he had been going through recently he had completely forgotten about keeping in contact with him. Despite his wacky ways, Jiraiya was the one person Naruto could always rely on. He should remember that for when he wakes up from this dream.

Naruto pulled back and grinned. That is until he noticed Jiraiya's expression. It was one of great confusion and shock. "What's wrong old man? Were you expecting a stripper or something?"

Jiraiya remained silent. He kept blinking as though he expected Naruto to disappear the second he shut his eyes. "Naruto..? Is it really you? You look exactly like Minato…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well duh, I am his son."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Naruto, why are here?"

"Well I had some questions that only you could answer and it feels like I haven't seen you in ages! Is it really that weird that I would want to visit my granddad?"

"Well, yes. Naruto, you haven't seen or spoken to me since you graduated from high school which was _seven _years ago. Are you drunk or something?"

Naruto was taken aback. Seven years? Damn, dream Naruto was a dick. "Oh. Well, actually I'm not drunk or maybe I am. I don't really remember if I was drinking last night but apparently I was seeing as how I'm having this crazy dream."

Jiraiya had a troubled look on his face and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "What dream? Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Naruto squirmed out of his hold. "Listen, I'll explain it all. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. Maybe dream you can give me advice. Can I go inside?"

Without waiting for a reply Naruto barged through the front door. If this were anybody else he would feel guilty about this but this was Jiraiya. He used to live here and he still felt like it was his house.

"Naruto wait!" Jiraiya jogged after Naruto and slammed the front door behind him. "Listen Naruto, I know we're family but it has been seven years you know-

"Yeah, yeah. I used to live here you know we're not complete strangers."

Jiraiya frowned. "Naruto, you've NEVER lived here."

"Okay well in the real world I did."

"Naruto, you need to tell me what you mean by this 'real world'. You mentioned something about being drunk earlier..?"

Naruto sighed. "Listen Gramps, I don't know how to explain it but trust me when I say that I'm having a dream right now."

"How do you know?"

"Well for one, in this place I'm dating my best friend, Sakura. In real life I'm married to somebody else. A guy for that matter."

"You think you're married to a man?"

"I don't think so, I know so. We have a little boy too. His name is Hibiki and he's sort of my whole world. If you want to know a summary of my life, here it is. Mom and Dad died years ago in some sort of freak car accident so I came to live with you. The Haruno's lived next door to us and I became best friends with their daughter. I was even in love with her for a while before I met him, my husband, Sasuke Uchiha. We dated for two years then got married and adopted this little boy whose parents were druggies. It was all lovely and swell till I went to bed one night and suddenly woke up next to Sakura and with nowhere else to go I came to you."

Jiraiya stared at Naruto with mild horror. "Naruto…I know I haven't seen you in a while. But I'm fairly certain _none_ of those things happened."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Look Gramps, I didn't really expect you to believe me because it seems like everybody in this dream has been smoking some serious weed but I really need to ask you something. Do you know what happened to Sasuke or where I could find him?"

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead and said. "See Naruto this is why none of those things can be true. It's just not possible for you to be married to _Sasuke Uchiha_."

"And why not?"

"Well because Sasuke is straight."

"Every gay guy pretends to be straight at some point in their life." Naruto countered.

"Well not Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is…notorious throughout Konoha city for being the biggest playboy around."

There was a pause before Naruto fell to his knees and started laughing so hard that his eyes were watering. "Sasuke?! PLAYBOY?! OH MY GOD!"

Jiraiya looked uncomfortable as he watched his grandson have what looked like an epileptic attack.

The laughs were finally dying down as Naruto wiped his eyes and stood up. "Wow. That has got to be the most _hilarious_ joke I have ever heard in my entire life. But I'm guessing you don't actually know WHERE to find Sasuke then, huh?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"Oh well. Thanks for the help the Gramps. It already midday now, by the time I get home it'll be evening so I guess I'll just go to bed and deal with _real _Sasuke tomorrow. I'll definitely come visit the real you tomorrow and then I'll tell you about this dream and you're going to think I was stoned or something."

"Naruto…"

Naruto made his way to the front door and waved at Jiraiya. "See you tomorrow for real!"

Jiraiya watched as Naruto walked down the front path, opened the gate and walked down the sidewalk. He knew he would see him again tomorrow. After so many years he was going to finally be able to have a relationship with his grandson. Because as soon as he wakes up tomorrow he's going to realise that he _is _in the real world and that there is no waking up from this dream.

As Naruto walked through the front door of his apartment and made his way up to bedroom he noticed that Sakura wasn't talking to him. He didn't actually care though because he much preferred real Sakura anyway and she wouldn't remember any of this. As he tucked himself into bed, he wondered idly for a second if this perhaps wasn't a dream. Despite the strange situation he was in everything else seemed so realistic. He suddenly scoffed at that idea. There was no way this was real. It had to be a dream. It just had to be. Because if it wasn't a dream, then he was truly screwed.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I was meant to upload this on Friday but I guess I just got so excited from your responses that I updated early :) Chapter 3 will definitely be up this Friday though. If you spot any error's tell me and I'll fix them. Please don't forget to review as it motivates me to write :) **


	3. Reality Bites

**A/N: Not really fond of this chapter. I've been sick this week so I found it hard to write while making sense at the same time. Also my spell-check stopped working so if you spot anything tell me and I'll correct it. Thanks for the all reviews and faves I received for the previous chapter.**

_Unrelated note : Song that was listened to on repeat whilst writing this was Anything Could Happen By Ellie Goulding :)  
_

* * *

A sudden slam of the door caused Naruto to wake up from his peaceful sleep. He rubbed his eyes and grumbled irritably. What the hell was Sasuke's problem, waking him up so early? Didn't he know that the baby was sleeping and that he should be careful when he leaves the house? Because guess who has to soothe the little monster after he has been awakened from his slumber? Not Sasuke if that's what you're thinking.

Naruto gave a yawn that could swallow the world and and stumbled out of bed. He slowly shuffled towards the bathroom when he suddenly felt himself tripping. "Oh shi-

But he was suddenly cut off as his face met the ground. He sat up and rubbed his bruised nose and looked for the offender that tripped him. When he laid his eyes on the item, he did a double take. It was a bra...?

Naruto stared at the foreign undergarment for a few seconds before something clicked . 'Oh crap.' As he rushed towards the the light switch he almost tripped over what seemed to be a nightdress. Seriously, was it so hard to pick up your dirty laundry? After finally regaining his balance, Naruto made it to the switch and slapped at the wall frantically. As soon as light entered the room, Naruto gasped. It was the same damn dream room as yesterday.

How was that possible? Is it possible to fall asleep in a dream? And have a dream within a dream? Because he was pretty sure he dreamt about Sasuke whisking him and Hibiki away for a holiday to Hawaii. As a matter of fact they could even stay in the country and just go to Tokyo. Or even their neighbour city Suna...

Naruto shook his head. 'Focus Uzumaki. There's a possibility you may have drugged and now you can't wake up from this crazy dream.' But then a thought came to Naruto. A thought that he had pushing to the back of his mind because it was simply just too incredulous. What if this wasn't a dream. What if this was real life?

But then, how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was going to bed in his normal apartment and then waking up here. It was official, Naruto was stumped. He was so sure of what was going on yesterday but now with the realisation that he might actually have been somehow teleported to some strange world for real, he was a bit terrified. Okay not a bit, VERY terrified.

So naturally Naruto did the thing he always did whenever he got worried or scared. He ate some ramen. Thank the lords for the fact that his counterpart also seemed to have a penchant for the food of the gods. He quickly made himself some instant ramen and started to brood while slurping away at his meal.

He went over the last night of his normal life, repeating each memory as though it was his favourite scene from his favourite movie. He couldn't find even the slightest hint that was something supernatural was at work. Naruto sighed as he ate the last spoonful of ramen. The most important thing to do right now was to try and find his way back home. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped in this world. His real life may have been depressing but at least it was that. _His real life_. At this point in time he was currently living a lie. And he didn't like it. So he did the next thing he usually did whenever he was stressed, visit Jiraiya.

_(Insert montage of Naruto getting dressed, getting onto the train and walking down Jiraiya's street with some random tune playing in the background_)

After reaching Jiraiya's door he momentarily paused. Yesterday he just barged in without a second thought but now he realised what a stupid move that was. No wonder Jiraiya looked so uncomfortable. Tentatively he knocked at the door. Jiraiya opened the door almost immediately with a knowing look on his face and gestured for Naruto to enter. Naruto grinned sheepishly and shyly walked in.

"I knew you'd be back, Naruto. Yesterday's fit was different from all the others." Jiraiya said as he made himself comfortable on one of the seats in the living room.

Naruto perched himself on the edge of his seat and chuckled awkwardly. "After the way I acted yesterday, I'm surprised you let me through the front door."

Jiraiya grinned. "Trust me when I say that you've put through worse before. So listen Naruto, I know this is crazy but there's this nagging voice in my head that kept me up all night telling me that somehow you're not the same Naruto you were three days ago."

Naruto felt himself starting to relax. "Yeah. You're right. That guy's straight. I'm not. He hasn't spoken to you in over seven years and I, well, admittedly haven't spoken to you in while as well but it hasn't been seven whole years and it definitely wasn't intentional."

"Yeah and this Naruto's parents are alive and yours are not."

There was an awkward pause as Naruto processed what Jiraiya just told him. The only sound was that of Jiraiya's wall clock ticking away. "They're alive...?" Was all he could manage to get out.

Jiraiya nodded and replied. "Yes Naruto, they're alive. It's why you never lived with me. You grew up with them around. It's also the reason you became a spoilt brat."

"I was a spoilt brat? Oh my god...I had parents! I _have_ parents!"

Jiraiya sighed. "Look kid, I know this a huge deal for you but unfortunately we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like how are we going to get back to your world?

"Are you kidding me? My mom and dad are alive! How can you seriously be telling me to go back when I finally have the chance to see my parents again? I was only four when they died! I barely have any memories of them."

"Listen Naruto, you need to get it together. You can't be worrying over your back from the parents right now. You really are from another world aren't you? Past you wouldn't have cared about what happened to his parents."

"Okay, what's the deal with the other me seriously? First I don't talk to you in over seven years and now I don't care about my parents? What the hell is my problem?"

Jiraiya squeezed his eyes shut."Fine. If I tell you about what happened with you, your parents and I, will you promise to let it go and help me help you find your way back home?"

"Yes I promise." It wasn't Naruto's fault that Jiraiya couldn't see his fingers crossed behind his back. It was just a coincidence. Really.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Alright then. There's actually not much to say. Shortly before you we're born Minato, your father, started up a company and named it after you and your mothers surname, Uzumaki Corporations. Your dad's company went from strength to strength and eventually became one of the most powerful and influential companies out there. Which made him one of the richest men in Japan. Which in turn made you one of the most wealthiest teens in Japan .Anything you wanted, you got. It's actually almost Kushina's and Minato's fault for the way you turned out. They loved you too much for your own good."

"No way, I refuse to blame my parents for the way I acted. I took advantage of my their good intentions."

Jiraiya nodded. "There's no doubt about that. Anyway sometime when you were fifteen or sixteen you started experimenting with drugs. It wasn't long before you were completely hooked. You almost emptied out your trust fund. It wasn't really a surprise that you failed your senior year. The only reason you even got a diploma was because you bribed your principal with a large sum of money."

"And then when I graduated I left home and probably never went to college, right?"

Jiraiya chuckled darkly. "See, you do know yourself better than anyone. Yes that's what happened. But that's not where the story ends. After you graduated, you took the remaining money from your trust fund and started up your own company. You said something about not wanting to have to rely on yout parents and being independent." Jiraiya paused to let it sink in before continuing. "I personally just think you were trying to prove to everybody that you were more than just a rich guys son who got everything he wanted out of sheer luck . Then again though, you didn't really try very hard to prove everyone wrong. Once again though, thanks to some freaky, supernatural luck, your company success skyrocketed, almost beating your own fathers company actually.

"Almost?" Naruto questioned.

"There's only so far you can go on just a famous last name you know. After that you stopped talking to me and your parents because we tried to help you with your addictions. Your parents tried to reach out to you many times but you ignored all their pleas. Eventually they got the hint and left you alone…"

Naruto was silent. He couldn't believe his ears. His other self had the opportunity to grow up with a loving family and two parents, and he just threw it all away for NOTHING? This wasn't right. He had to fix this. Even if it meant being away from his Sasuke and Hibiki. It would probably do him good though now that he thought about it. He wasn't ready to return to that environment quite yet.

"Well, that's the whole story. Now are you going to tell me what happened on the night you arrived here now or not?"

"Gramps…I'm sorry. You know I can't. I _know _I'm going back to my world, but not now. Not while things here are like this. You said it yourself anyways, Sasuke is here. If I could just find him, I know he could help me. Despite his faulty ways, there's nobody would understand what I'm going through better than him. He may be a player here but he's still my Sasuke. Once I find him, he'll help me patch things up with my parents. He'll help me through my crap and he'll _definitely_ help me dump Sakura without hurting her feelings."

Jiraiya groaned. "Why won't you listen to me when I say that our Sasuke is _not _your Sasuke. They're different. There's no way our that unstable FOOL could help you. Look, I'll help you okay? You managed to patch things up with me so doing it with your parents will be a breeze. They miss you. Once we talk to them, they'll forgive you and you can then leave back to your world. Simple right?"

"Yeah then what happens when your Naruto comes back and realises what happened. You think he's just going to sit back and pretend like he doesn't have a drug or drinking problem? No he isn't. The only person who can keep Naruto sane is Sasuke. In every world." Naruto paused. "Including mine. He sure gives me headaches but at the end of the day he's the reason I am who I am. Even if he's slightly different he can still help this crazy Naruto."

"Naruto, I swear you're worse than the original. Please just try and understand things from my point of view. Right now you're upsetting the balance of the universe. By being here, god knows how many universal laws you're breaking. You need to get back to your world before you upset the balance of things anymore"

Naruto huffed. "And how would you know about all the laws of the universe?"

"I write Science-Fiction novels. My days are spent doing research about other planets and alternate universes."

Naruto bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Science-fiction? Seriously? From pornography to _Science-Fiction_? He stood up. "I'm sorry Gramps, but I've never been good at listening to other people. I'm going to be doing this thing _my _way. I'm grateful for the help you've given me so far. But for now I must go. My other duties call me." Naruto gave the Spock sign and saluted Jiraiya before running out the front door. He could hear Jiraiya calling after him.

"Naruto! Get back here! We're not done! Listen to me damn it!"

Naruto stopped listening anymore then. In his mind he was already formulating a plan. It was going to be a difficult task no doubt but he had to do it. It was just something he had to do for his other self. He had to reunite that Naruto with that Naruto's Sasuke. It was going to be walk in the park for him. If he could make Sasuke fall in love with him the first time, what could be so hard about the second time…?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter. I know it's even shorter than my already short chapters. I just wanted to get this boring crap out of the way. The next chapter will contain him meeting everybody so hopefully it will be better. I know things are going slowly but who knows, maybe by next week we might a sneak peek at Naruto's favourite raven haired Uchiha :)**


End file.
